Futanari Princess Peach Toadstool
by Mideko112
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, and The main story is all about Futnari Peach. contained Yuri, Lesbian and more. Please enjoy my first famfiction one. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Peach : The Futanari Princess**

AN : This is my first Fictional and I decided to make this as the Lemon one… This story is all about Princess peach who have a Penis and Her friends. If don't like it, don't read it… and Please Enjoy.

Mushroom Kingdom…. The land of Toads, Toadettes, Human and Another Species who live together… It has a massive gigantic land contained about 7 kingdoms. Each of them have their own cultures and traditions, but all belong to the central Government. This land ruled by Absolute monarcht government. And Princess Peach Toadstool are the Authority and Ruler of the Kingdom. After Her parent were died for 2 years ago, She had claimed the Throne of this Kingdom after Her Father. She is the perfect woman by anything… Except once, She is a Futanari. The one of most unacceptable thing in the history of Humanity. The people who know this was The Toadstool parents, Toadsworth The Highest Nobleman… And Daisy The princess of Sarasaland Who know Peach since they were 7 years old… She told this to Daisy when she was 13… Even She show Daisy about it, and How to used it just like Masturbating and Daisy seem to interest about that stuff. And Still being friend with Peach

Princess Peach is the Intelligent Princess one. She went on many date with many Princes in many Kingdom around the world. She asked those princes about her date, her appearance, etc. But The last question that make every dates of her got ruined is _'What do you think about Futanari woman?'_ and the same answers from those people were something like _'Hell no!','There's No Futanari in real life you Dummy all are just Shemale.'_ Bla Bla Bla…. And That's the main reason why She never get any boyfriend.

This thing aren't the problem at all When she was young. But when She hit the puberty It's the biggest problem now… From 2-3 inches long when she was 12 to 10 inches long and 1.5 inches Thick in Diameter In the age of 18 years old girl.

One day, In the middle of the night… Princess Peach is dealing with her cock standing hard and She is Jacking off alone by herself in her bedroom of in her Castle. Even though Daisy are living in The Living room next to her own bedroom and playing Mario Kart. First, She thinking about Her dream Hot guy with Mustache have sex with her… But all of sudden It ended up by thinking of Daisy.

 _Peach's POV_

 _"Damn… This Boner won't go down even a little bit… I was be like this for 1 hour.. Good thing that Daisy won't notice this… What If she find out that I was thinking about her… But damn.. Those Little innocent voice, Those Brunette hair… Those Perfect Hourglass shape body.. Ahhhh! I'm about to cum"_ Then she came with many shots and Spread he Futa's Semen all over her blanket…

But She felt like somebody are watching her Jacking off. Yes, It is Daisy the brunette tomboyish girl who were staring at her in the sight of shock. Daisy have Sleepover with Peach in this night but She is playing Mario kart in The Living room next to Peach's Bedroom.. But She was tired so she decided to stop playing and walking to bedroom She was peeking Peach like this for 15 minutes now.. Her virgin pussy is all wet.. Peach was Shock and Ask her that.. "Daisy.. Are you okay?" But Daisy walking Straight to Peach without any talk then grab Peach's Cock and begin to stroking Peach's Penis … After that she said. "If you want me so bad, I'm here with you Peachie. Just you and me" then she decided to give Peach a blowjob… Peach moaned "Ahhh… Yes Daisy! You are too good! I'm about to Cumming again! I'm CUMMINN! AHHH!" then Peach shot many Semen ropes into Daisy's mouth… It's So much that Daisy Spit it out then playing with it and drinking the all of it. After that, Daisy said "How Strange! Your Semen taste like a milk.." Meanwhile that Princess Peach turning into dark mood one… and said.. "I WANT MORE INSIDE YOU!" Then Peach grab Daisy face and force her to sucking her cock, Not taking so long… Peach Screaming "I'M CUMMIN I'm CUMMIN AHHH!" and shooting another many Semen ropes into Daisy's mouth... After a little break Princess Peach said "Daisy.. I want to Fuck your pussy" Daisy have nothing to lose but nodding to agree with Peach… Peach inserting her thick cock inside Daisy's Virgin pussy… Peach first Thrust hit against the cervix hard and let Daisy cry out in pain but in 2nd and 3rd thrust, It become a pressurable. After that, Not taking much long time… Peach cock that keep fucking hard to Daisy's Pussy are Swelling and letting both of them Moaning a lot. "I love you Peachie" said by Daisy "I love you too Daisy" then they bowing down and Kiss each other after that Peach groan out and yell out "I'm CUMMING AHH!" and Daisy is Moaning and said.. "Oh! Yes Peach Please Cumming hard inside me" after that Peach ejaculating a lot of her Futa's Sperm inside Daisy's womb and Peach fuck daisy for 2nd and 3rd round until 02:00 am then Both of them Black out… on Peach's bed

In the next morning, Both of Princess Said Good morning to each other and kissing… then They made love to each other for another round… after that They are going down eating some breakfast and sent Daisy back home by Carriage and Peach won't forget about her first time that she have done it with Daisy as Daisy won't forget about how good is it too…

The end of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : x Princess Peach Futa/Male

After that night that our Princess Toadstool have sex with Princess Daisy. Peach high Libido and Dirty mind seem to be control all over her body. Now she Jacking off about 10 times or more per day and gone crazy to satisfy about dirty stuff until she got shock and suddenly blacked out in the late morning day..

It's almost midday and Toadsworth was wondering that why Peach wasn't came for a breakfast and Lunch so he walk to princess's room and knocked the door then talk to people inside there

"Hey hey hey! Princess! Are you OK? You seem to so quiet today… Um? Princess?"

There's still no voice came out from her room

"Princess Peach? Are you alright?" after that Toadsworth called for some of toads to destroyed her door and barged in and saw the Princess was fainted on her bed that already covered with her big puddle sticky semen. Meanwhile Toadsworth was shocked and call the Ambulance to took her to Toadstown Centre Hospital. And She got send straight to The Emergency room.

4 hours later In The Hospital then Peach finally recovered from her long sleep…

'Ugh… Where am I now?, I remembered the last place that I'm still in my Bedroom… But, Where am I now?' suddenly

She heard the sound of a guy next to her doing something on his Disease Screening Paper..

'Blood a Pressure : Check, Heart a Pulsing : Check, The Penis is :…'

and then the weird doctor are trying to Open Peach's Blanket but Suddenly Peach Cut out by just said..

'Um.. What do you think you are going to do down there?' said by Peach who are look like she is curious about how that doctor going to do next…

'Mama Mia!… Oh, Highness Majesty! Pls don't take my Medical Certificate.. I'm so scared.. after failed Operation for 4 times streak.. I'm a really fucked up now' Said by Little Short Doctor…

'It's OK… I mean… Welp, I just curious… About What are you going to do next…' Said by Peach

'Thank you so much for trust in a me. My name is a Mario… … and In Dr. Opinion you are….Um…' and Then Dr. Mario searching his document and read his result 'A Hermaphrodite. It's actually a believe that They were a ancient Goddess' But You aren't a first case of this thing, It's appeared on… Queen Toadstool… Yeah.. Queen Toadstool' Then Peach cut off and ask 'That's mean my Mother have a… Dick?' and answered 'Yes!. Your a Mother have a Penis like you.. But In the record.. The Measurement was 4 inches when soft in length with 3 inches in girth and 7 inches when fully erect and 5 inches in girth' But Peach Cut off and Ask 'Wait Wait.. Hold on!, Why my mom was in the Hospital…' and said 'She got a Dehydration and Fainted a down.. It's appeared that She lost to much a Water in her body. Since She Had a High Libido and craving in Sex more than average Men, She must do something like fapping too a much and Knock down. But First let me filled the Information of you a Majesty…' then

'First, What is your height Princess?'

'6 Ft'Said By Peach

'Second. What is your weight?'

'Wait Wait.. Is that Necessary to you'

'Of Course, Or It won't have a result for a you…'

'Ok Ok.. I'm 150 Lbs… Enough?'

'And The last Question a one.. How big is your Penis'

'Um.. I don't know.. I assumed that It's would be about 13 inches as my own sight… I guess?'

'Welp Let me check it up with my measuring tape' then pick his tape and measuring them up

'Ummm.. Let me see.. your flaccid state first Princess… It's about 15.3 centrimetres or 6 inches long and 15.1 centrimetres or 6 inches in girth but first' Then grabbed the Plastic Glass one then he said 'pee for me, so.. I can test your urine percentage' and then Dr. Mario let Peach pee for a while then he said 'Now.. It's time for our fun.. He put another of Plastic glass and said 'This one is for your semen fluid and You need to get it off for me and I also can measure you erect state too..' Peach said nothing but she just putting her hand on her penis and stroke slowly.. Because she is anward by seeing another guy see her jacking off.. Then said 'Come on!.. You can't wasting a my time like this' 'I still have a spaghetti to eat' Then grabbed her hand and force her to Masturbrate Furiously and in his other hand He opened Porn Movie of Human Girl get rape by 4 toads and make her Dick get a lot of excite with some sudden surge rising from her dick as it expanded to the full erect state Measure it was about 30.5 Centrimetres or 12 long glorious inches with a pink tip that is 2 inches tall and The amazingly full girth about 20.3 Centrimetres or 8 inches..

'UN-BE-LIEV-A-BLE! Put your hand away Princess.. I can take care the rest of sexy fair skin Cock with cute Pink tip'

'More Pls More !'

Suddenly Mario take of his clothes because He don't want to get dirty as His other hand still jerking peach off. Peach is surprise cuz this is the first time with a guy That She already know him only 10 Minutes and Being manipulated like a little Puppet'

'Come on! Cum already.. as Peach feeling triggered the alarm in her own head and quickly suppress after folding his fingers over the tip of her cock. She is at her mercy and her limbs was now completely useless as yank her in every way possible and toying with her monstrous dick Like Arcade Controller.. as the same time that groping on Peach's Sensitive DD Breasts.. Peach become weaker and weaker with each stroke over he massive Cock, and Being dominated by … Her dick don't get any bigger as same time that she spewing her pre-cum And Grabbed her cock which throbbing like a dog in meat. 'Alrighty. Let's see if we can make this happen' smirking while reached one of The Plastic glass down below her massive dick

'I'm feel like I'm gonna Cumming soon…'

'Wow, You are surely well endure one..'

spat into his hands and rubbed them together vigorously before Gripping Peach's Penis. He proceeded by pumping his fists up and down, stroking the princess' Dick from its root all the way to its sensitive tip. As Peach moving on her own working cooperatively with The Thrusts as the Dick is swollen.

'OH God! Dr… *Ahhh!* Pls! Faster!' as took another free hand on her fair skinned balls, and Committed his whole arm to pleasing him by stroking all the way up by every inches of her cock before its back down in constant motion as he know that She will come soon.. as enjoyed the sound that Peach was making her cute sexy moan to him

'OK.. Now Cumming for me Princess!'and Peach look like She can't take anymore!

'It's Coming It's coming! I'm Cummin! AHHHNN!'

increased speed to make last few seconds count, but even he could feel the veins bulging from Peach's shaft. As Peach howled a resonating cry out from The Huge torrent of white Cum exploded from her massive dick at incredible speed and fill the glass within a second.. Her cumshot strong enough to firing away and hit the other side if the room that was 5 metres far away from her dick. And came several time shooting more than 10 cumshots after the intitial burst and become the longest climax about 3 minutes as witnessed. As she collapsed on a puddle of her own juice..

'So good.. The longest Climax I have ever had in my life' said Peach who trying to picking herself up from the cum strained sheets

'And, Thank you so much for-'

'No more talking, Now! It's My turn' said by 'Suck me!' as poking Peach's face with his well curved shaped Penis.. His one wasn't so big.. Only 6 inches long and 6 inches in Girth.. Giggled by Peach…

'hee hee.. Hello Little one..'

'This one is an average one Princess… and Yours are an Oversized one..'

Princess Peach wasn't care so much and played with his cock. She tracing a finger up and down its length as she play with his penis, as she playing with two good testicles that a little bit smaller than hers which are dangling just below his shaft. As A hot breath came from Mario's Mouth as His legs trying to spreading out to trying to comfortable himself…

'I said suck it, Not playing with it silly!'

'Oops.. I'm sorry, I have never play with another people's cock until you.. *giggled* Welp, Doctor I'll try and get this over as fast as I can, Just tell me when you are going to ejaculate'

'Why don't suck it? I'm a already help you now'

'Fairplay Doctor… You give me a handjob.. I will give yours back too… Don't expect the advantage just because that you are my doctor…'

'Find.. A Ahh!' Muttered as It's so hard to tell as Peach stroking his cock up and down its entire length. As Peach Using her right hand to do the work and left hand massaged his balls.. as Dr. Mario keep moaning louder and louder

'How we doing, Doc?' She said and smirking as Doctor turn his face away…

Amidst moaning and self-groping, He could feel that tingling sensation returning to his cock. Something hot was bubbling within his. And yearning for its exit, with the only one direction to go. He let out the cry. Signaling Peach that He will get to the climax soon. As Peach jolted her arm up and down catching a pre cum that dripping down to her cheek 'Oh, It's coming.. Ah Princess I'm Cumming AHH!'

'Good afternoon, Is there any help because you take so long.. HOLY SH*T!' the random Human Nurse saw that got handjob by Princess Peach while he was ejaculating a torrent of Semen about 6-7 ropes of thick cumshots even he trying to cut himself off but.. It's failed

'Mama Mia!' and Then he shocked 'Oh! In the low voice' as He fainted in shock because of Someone saw him and princess have Sex..

'Um… It's not like what It's look like.. hehe' said by Peach as she looking as Nurse's Voice.. Good thing she already wore her pants back now.. So That Nurse won't notice that Peach have a penis and being Futanari

The End of Chapter 2


End file.
